If I was your plaything
by A Dreamless Night
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have been traveling for many months together, and for some reason each time they end up sharing a room. Kurogane begins to notice Fai in a sexy way and the one time he indulges his desires, who walks in but Fai. Where does this lead to...
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was barely breaking; it's dissipated light flitting through the little windows. Kurogane woke in the same position he'd fallen asleep in, arms draped over his eyes and stomach. He stiffened and gave an annoyed sigh, becoming aware of the familiar tight ache in his body. Inwardly, he groaned. He was waking up more and more often like this. Without moving, he glanced across the room to Fai's sprawling form. He was still asleep, his limbs spread-eagled. Kuro's eyes slid up and down the sleeping man's form.

He was in something called a 'tee-shirt' that hung around his slim form, pulled up and exposing his back; his arms buried beneath the pillow and his breathing even. His eyes lingered on the short-shorts he was wearing, the white cloth accenting the smooth curve of the blond man's ass and the endless legs. Startled from his thoughts, Kurogane turned away, a faint blush riding his cheeks. _What the hell am I thinking! H-He's a man! _And yet, asleep, Fai was so _tempting!_ With a harsh groan he rolled smoothly to his feet, glaring at the growing bulge in his pants.

Silently, like the ninja he was, he walked to the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it. He sat on the lid of the toilet and sighed again, his head in his hands as he tried to get the image of Fai out of his head. But, he couldn't it stayed. Slowly, unbidden, he began to mentally undress the other man. He thought of slipping the 'tee-shirt' off of him, exposing his soft skin to his mouth. He thought of kissing him, his tongue tangling with Fai's as he slowly slipped the white shorts down his hips.

He stopped, leaning back, his brows furrowed. The tightening in his pants was damn near unbearable. He slowly opened his unfocused eyes. _One time . . . won't hurt._ Even as he thought it his hands were tracing up the insides of his thighs, heightening his sensitivity. His hands slid up until one cupped his erection through his pants, and he moaned under his breath. Quickly, he unzipped the black pants he wore and slipped his hand inside. The heat of skin on skin made him gasp. He was already very hard and could barely move his hand. Impatiently, he pulled his cock out and gripped the shaft in one hand, rubbing the head and slit with his thumb.

Closing his eyes, he cupped his balls and began stroking his cock, using his pre-cum as lubricant. He imagined Fai, bending this way and that, his pretty, smooth ass in the air. Kurogane massaged his balls and stroked his hand over his throbbing cock, feeling his orgasm looming near. _I'm so close . . . already I'm so close?_

"You look like you're enjoying yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane stiffened and looked at the smirking blond man leaning against the doorframe. Fai's hair was dishelved and messy from sleeping, a swell growing in his white shorts. Kurogane stammered, his hands still on his still-rock-hard cock. Fai disengaged himself from the wall and walked toward Kurogane with his own sexy pace. Kurogane's red eyes narrowed as they stared at the blond man. As Fai came within two feet of Kurogane, be bent and got on all fours, crawling towards him; the curve of his ass even sexier as it swung back and forth.

As he drew closer, Kurogane was snapped out of his stupor and began to put himself away, mumbling something about no privacy. But before he could finish, Fai's hands came up and rested on his, stilling their movement. "Is Kuro-puppy turned on? Why don't I help . . .?"

Kurogane stared as Fai moved his hands aside and took his cock in his hands. Slowly, the blond man's hands stroked up and down, squeezing. One hand came to rest on his balls and began to massage. Fai's fingers were cold and Kurogane shuddered. "Hey. . ." Whatever he was planning to say stopped on his lips as Fai's hot mouth engulfed the hard head of his cock. He threw his head back as his back arched hard, the black haired man's breaths coming in hard rough pants.

His big hands fisted in the blond hair and pulled. Fai's tongue began playing with his slit and a harsh groan escaped his lips. Slowly, Fai traced his lips down, taking more and more of Kurogane's erection into his soft mouth. Kurogane was well endowed enough that Fai could barely take all of him inside. He pulled his head up, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin of his cock. It popped from his mouth and stood, hard and straight; a wicked grin spread across Fai's lips as he looked up at the man, his head thrown back and his breathing labored as his chest rose and fell in harsh shuddering movements.

Fai smiled at the man before bending his head and pressing a kiss to Kurogane's tight balls, suckling gently. He gently scraped his teeth over his sensitive sac before nibbling on the throbbing vein that ran along the underside of Kurogane's cock. Then, he licked it like a big, delicious candy cane. "Kuro-chii, you're so hard. You taste so good." Fai ran his hands up and down his throbbing cock as his eyes smiled at Kurogane. Kurogane's hands were fisted tightly in the blonde's hair, pushing his mouth down more on his cock as he once again swallowed his cock. Inside his mouth, Fai's tongue twirled itself around Kurogane's cock, adding another flippant of sensation as he scraped his teeth.

For Kurogane, the sight of Fai's pink lips surrounding his cock made him shudder as his orgasm loomed nearer. But, he found that he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to fuck the man on his knees before him. Before he could make a move, the heat of Fai's mouth on his cock was gone, leaving only his hand as the blond man leaned up to kiss him. His lips were soft and his tongue bold as he invaded Kurogane's mouth.

Kurogane's hands began to slide down to cup Fai's smooth ass, his fingers inching beneath the shorts. He nipped Fai's lip as his hands traced the curve of his ass. Suddenly, Fai got up and smirked at Kurogane. He stripped off his shirt, exposing fair skin and hard pink nipples, making Kuro lick his lips. Then, he began a slow strip tease, spinning and shaking his ass as he revealed more and more of it. He swiveled his hips as he kicked off his shorts before bending at the waist with his back to Kurogane, bracing himself on the counter in front of him. His hand snaked around and two fingers slid between his ass and spread them until his asshole was in plain sight, as well as his balls and hard cock.

Fai looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Like what you see, Kuro-pin?" For effect, he wiggled his ass, making his cock bob and sway.

The sight of Fai, bent, exposed to anything he wanted, snapped Kurogane's well trained control. He leaned forward, cupped Fai's sweet ass in his hands, and dragged the blond man close until he was mere inches away from that creamy rump. A sweaty mix of man and arousal rose to meet him and he licked his lips, taking it all in. An evil smirk spread over his lips as he leaned in close, moving Fai's hand aside.

"I love it." He said, and pressed a kiss to Fai's exposed asshole, suckling very faintly.


End file.
